1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which has a metal film pattern for confirming the position and dimension precision of a sealing material sealing a fluid in a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a display panel of a display device is bonded with a seal portion having an inlet portion, in which an inlet of a fluid is formed, and the fluid is filled from the inlet such that the fluid is held between the bonded substrates. For example, a liquid crystal display is provided in which a TFT substrate having pixel electrodes, thin film transistors, and the like and a CF substrate having color filters and the like are bonded by a seal portion formed on the TFT substrate in a frame shape. In this liquid crystal display, liquid crystal material as a fluid is filled from an inlet, and the inlet is sealed with a sealing material made of insulating resin or the like, so that the liquid crystal material is held between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate.
In this display device, the sealing material spreads from the inlet outside the appearance of the substrate. For this reason, if the position and dimension are not kept within standards, when the display panel is attached to the housing or the like of the display device, the display panel is attached with difficulty due to the sealing material. Accordingly, a liquid crystal display is suggested in which a plurality of metal film patterns are formed near an inlet portion to confirm the position and dimension precision of a sealing material, and it is determined whether or not the position and dimension of the sealing material are kept within standards on the basis of the metal film patterns (for example, see JP 2009-25331 A).
In order to improve a production acquisition rate, the product forming regions of a plurality of liquid crystal display panels are partitioned by cutting-plane lines, and a large bonded substrate in which a multi TFT substrate having pixel electrodes, thin film transistors, and the like in the respective product forming regions and a multi CF substrate having color filters and the like in the respective product forming regions are bonded through seal portions formed in the respective product forming regions is divided along the cutting-plane lines (for example, see JP 2008-304493 A).
In the large bonded substrate of the liquid crystal display described in JP 2008-304493 A, the inlet portion of one product forming region is formed to protrude to an adjacent product forming region, and the product forming regions are efficiently arranged (hereinafter, referred to as full just arrangement) within the surface of the large bonded substrate. When the full just arrangement is used, similarly to the inlet portion, the metal film patterns are formed to protrude from one product forming region to an adjacent product forming region.
However, in the full just arrangement, if a metal film pattern which protrudes to an adjacent product forming region is arranged near an external connection terminal of a product forming region on the protruding side, when a terminal of a flexible printed board or the like, to which the external connection terminal will be connected, is thermally compressed along with the external connection terminal and an insulating layer is broken, the metal film pattern causes short-circuiting between the terminals.
In order to solve the problem of short-circuiting due to the metal film pattern, instead of the metal film pattern, the use of a pattern made of an insulating material is considered. Meanwhile, a pattern made of an insulating material causes deterioration in visibility.